


since forever

by jinwoosmile



Series: astro coffee shop au [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwoosmile/pseuds/jinwoosmile
Summary: Myungjun hates coffee, but he hangs out at the coffee shop Jinwoo works at anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompted: jinjin/mj, your coffeeshop au. "you say you hate coffee, so why are you here all the time", or "park jinwoo doesn't understand why myungjun insists on coming to the coffee shop to visit him when they already see each other all the time, and he doesn't even like coffee"

Myungjun had been Jinwoo’s best friend since childhood. Two years older and (seemingly) two years cooler, Jinwoo had latched on to Myungjun, and Myungjun had readily taken him in as a friend. They were inseparable through school, and they had purposefully researched and decided upon the college for the two of them to attend, arranged neatly so that when Jinwoo graduated high school two years after Myungjun, he simply moved to Seoul and straight into Myungjun’s apartment.  
  
The setup worked brilliantly. They were best friends and roommates, almost always together. When Jinwoo got a job at a coffeeshop a few months after moving to the city, it didn’t surprise him in the least when Myungjun would drop in and spend hours, sometimes Jinwoo’s whole shift, simply hanging around and making friends with his co-workers.   
  
One of the first couple times that Myungjun had hung around, he’d rushed out after being in the shop for a couple hours, late for class. Soon after he’d left, Minhyuk, one of Jinwoo’s coworkers, asked, “Does that hyung even like coffee? He never orders any.”   
  
Jinwoo laughed, not looking over from the espresso he was pressing into the pod. “Nope,” he said. “Hates it.”   
  
Minhyuk blinked. “Then why on earth does he hang out here so much?”   
  
Jinwoo didn’t pause in making the espresso. “I guess the apartment feels empty when I’m at work. He’s my best friend, we’ve always hung out together.”   
  
“I wouldn’t hang around a shop that sells things I don’t like for Binnie-hyung, and he’s my best friend,” Minhyuk said, leaning against the counter next to Jinwoo with his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
Espresso shot made and ready to go into a drink, Jinwoo finally looked up at Minhyuk’s face. “That’s just how we work,” he said with a shrug, then smiled brightly when Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at him.   
  
Though he seemed unfazed by it then, the conversation never quite left Jinwoo’s mind after that.   
  
Myungjun was an extroverted person. He made friends easily, and had many of them. If he were lonely while Jinwoo was at work, it wouldn’t be for a lack of friends. _Perhaps he’s just not used to not seeing me_ , Jinwoo thought to himself one day. But that wasn’t quite right, either- Myungjun had lived for two whole years in Seoul, attending university and making friends while Jinwoo was still in their hometown. He was anything but unpopular, with his bright laugh and contagious smile. Or, at least if he was, Jinwoo didn’t understand how.

These thoughts prompted the questions that came out of his mouth one time when Myungjun was in the shop. “Why are you here, hyung?” he asked, when Myungjun’s phone had buzzed with a text for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon. “You don’t even like coffee.”

Myungjun looked at Jinwoo with his big pretty eyes and blinked before his face broke into a grin. “I’m lost without my Jinwoo-yah,” he said, reaching across pinching Jinwoo’s cheek. Jinwoo’s ears burned hot, and there was a moment where the world narrowed and the only thing Jinwoo could see was the softness in Myungjun’s eyes and the quirk of a grin in the corner of his mouth. “Whether you smell like the devil’s drink or not,” Myungjun continued, the pinch of Jinwoo’s cheek turning into Myungjun’s hand simply cupping his jaw.

Gagging noises started to his left. Jinwoo felt his entire face burn hot as he batted Myungjun’s hand away gently and said, “Shut up, Moon Bin.” Bin didn’t stop. Frowning, Jinwoo snapped, “Don’t you have a manga man to look out for?”

Bin’s gags turned to splutters, and Myungjun laughed until his phone buzzed once more. “That’s right, Binnie,” Myungjun said, ignoring his phone which vibrated only more insistently. “You have to pay attention or Mr. Cha Eunwoo might walk in.”

Bin looked down at the mug he was wiping out. “His name’s Dongmin,” he mumbled sulkily.

Myungjun’s phone buzzed again. Jinwoo eyed it where it sat on the counter, continuing to vibrate- a phone call this time. “Hyung,” he said, and Myungjun looked back at him, still grinning widely. Jinwoo suddenly had to swallow around a lump in his throat as he continued. “You don’t have to stay. Go see whoever’s bothering you so much.”

Myungjun _finally_ looked down at his phone, picking it up with a sigh. “I suppose I do need to go grace these people with my presence,” he said, sticking his phone in his pocket without answering the call and picking up the backpack he’d abandoned on the floor. “I’ll see you at home!”

Jinwoo watched as Myungjun flounced out of the shop, half distracted by the way his heart was still skipping in his chest from the way Myungjun had cupped his jaw just minutes before. A moment later, Minhyuk came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. He took one look at Jinwoo and froze in his tracks.

“Oh god,” Minhyuk groaned. “Not you, too.”

The rest of his shift was spent badgering Minhyuk about the comment, which the younger boy steadfastly refused to explain. After his shift, Jinwoo returned home to an empty apartment, and only when his heart sank in disappointment did he realize what Minhyuk had meant.

Jinwoo liked Myungjun.

This realization was enough to take his breath away and made him freeze in the entryway, one hand resting against the wall to keep his balance while the other was midway through taking off one of his shoes.

He _liked Myungjun._

Jinwoo laughed a bit at himself, his foot slowly dropping back to the floor. _Of course_ he liked Myungjun. In fact- well, now that he was thinking about it, he’d _always_ liked Myungjun. Never once had he ever imagined having a life that wasn’t exactly what he had right now, him and Myungjun living together and being each other’s closest companions. It explained the way he’d always been inclined to pull Myungjun under his arm when they had movie nights, and the way he’d sometimes just find himself watching the older boy, smiling without any other thoughts.

God, it was no wonder people called him slow.

He jumped a bit when the front door opened behind him, Myungjun walking into the apartment and singing, “I’m home!”

Jinwoo turned around to greet him, one shoe off and a broad grin across his face. Myungjun looked adorable- his cheeks and nose pink from the cold outside, a scarf wrapped around his neck and a beanie pulled over the copper-dyed hair Jinwoo had helped him do a few weeks before.

“Did you just get home?” Myungjun asked, pushing into the entryway to put down his bag and take off his shoes.

Jinwoo ignored the question. “Hyung,” he said, still grinning.

Myungjun looked up. “What?” he asked. Noticing Jinwoo’s grin, he narrowed his eyes. “Did you do something I’m going to have to pay for?”

Excitement bubbled in Jinwoo’s chest. Even if this confession was ill-timed and slightly idiotic to do without weighing the consequences, he knew his and Myungjun’s relationship would survive. Myungjun was too good at defusing awkward situations, and they both lived by forgive and forget. So he let himself say, “I like you.”

Whatever Myungjun had expected him to say, it certainly wasn’t that. His mouth fell open a bit, working like a fish for a second. Jinwoo could only grin, and after a moment to get over his shock, Myungjun finally scoffed. “How dare you tell me that right now,” he huffed, kicking off his shoes and stomping lightly towards the kitchen.

“Hyung,” Jinwoo whined, kicking off his other shoe and trailing after the older boy. He stole the mug Myungjun had pulled out of a cabinet, holding it hostage to make Myungjun look at him. “I _like_ you,” he repeated.

Myungjun shook his head, a hand coming up to pinch Jinwoo’s cheek. “Yes, you dummy,” he said, exasperation laced in his voice. It was contrasted by the way the corner of his mouth was twitching upwards, a grin fighting to break over his face. “I knew that.”

Jinwoo made an unimpressed noise. Just like it had at the coffeeshop, Myungjun’s hold on his cheek was softening to cup his jaw. “Well, then what do you think of me?” Jinwoo asked, sliding the mug onto the counter next to him.

Sighing, Myungjun looked towards the ceiling. “This is the most unromantic confession ever,” he announced. His hand didn’t drop from Jinwoo’s face though, his thumb brushing softly over Jinwoo’s cheek. “I guess I like you, too,” Myungjun said, gaze dropping back from the ceiling to meet Jinwoo’s eyes.

His grin had faded a bit during the course of their discussion, but Myungjun’s confession made it come back in full force. “Can I kiss you then?” Jinwoo asked excitedly.

“Absolutely not,” Myungjun tisked. “ _I’m_ going to kiss _you_.”

Jinwoo’s laugh was cut off by Myungjun leaning forward and pressing their lips together chastely, his breath jerking out of his lungs in a sharp gasp. The kiss only lasted for a moment before Myungjun pulled back, and they looked at each other in silence. Jinwoo could see the question in Myungjun’s eyes, and he nodded, and then they were tentatively kissing again, slightly less chaste and slightly more open-mouthed.

That lasted for approximately two seconds before Myungjun jerked back, shrieking. “You taste like coffee!”

“You don’t like it?” Jinwoo crooned, inching forward and trying to wrap his arms around Myungjun’s waist. The older boy shrieked again and darted away, and Jinwoo chased after him, laughing loudly. They ended up in a pile on the couch, Jinwoo pressing loud smacks of kisses on any bit of Myungjun he could reach. Myungjun shrieked and squirmed, and eventually they settled into a tangle of limbs, a situation more familiar than if they were sitting on opposite ends on the couch. The biggest difference was the way their fingers were laced together, Myungjun playing with their intertwined hands absentmindedly.

Jinwoo rested his chin on Myungjun’s shoulder, humming contentedly. “I think I love you,” he said.

Myungjun scoffed. “I’ve known that since your last year of high school,” he said. Jinwoo huffed a breath, the puff of air ruffling Myungjun’s hair next to his face. He felt Myungjun soften in his arms, then heard a quiet, “I love you, too.”

Jinwoo smiled, and pressed a kiss into Myungjun’s hair. His heart was warm, and he wouldn’t change anything for the world. Except, maybe, eventually, he would convince Myungjun that the taste of coffee wasn’t all that bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo i had said that the coffeeshop au was done but then i got this prompt and it got out of hand really fast so i guess it's not actually done? idk man we'll see
> 
> as most of my fics tend to be this was written in the wee hours of the morning and no one but me has read it, so there are surely mistakes and typos aplenty. again, i apologize for them retroactively.
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://www.jinwoosmile.tumblr.com)


End file.
